icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
East Hants Penguins
| owner = | coach = Joel Isenor | GM = Joel Isenor | media = | affiliates = }} East Hants Penguins are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team from East Hants, Nova Scotia. The Penguins play in the Nova Scotia Junior Hockey League and are the 2007 Don Johnson Cup Maritime Junior B Champions. The team plays in Lantz, Nova Scotia at the East Hants Sportsplex, 1076 Highway #2. History The East Hants Jr. Penguins won the Don Johnson Cup (Atlantic Championships) on April 15th 2007. Previous teams The Penguins were founded in 2000, but East Hants has a history that dates back decades in junior hockey. The Penguins were one of the original members of the Metro Valley Junior League from 1967. They won the league in 1969. The Penguins played on until 1977 when they left the league due to budgeting issues playing at the junior A level. The next Penguins transferred from the Cole Harbour Colts in the Maritime Junior A Hockey League in 1998. They played for two seasons before moving to become the Dartmouth DQ Blizzard. In 2007, the Penguins won their first league title and went on to the Don Johnson Cup Maritime Junior B Championships. They defeated the host Cumberland County Blues 7-2, Central West Junior Hockey League's Central Jr. Cataracts 11-2, New Brunswick's Madawaska 506 who played in Quebec all season 12-4, and the Island Junior Hockey League's Kensington Vipers 6-5 in overtime to finish first in the tournament round robin with a 4-0-0 record. In the semi-final, the Penguins again crushed Central 8-3 and in the final they defeated Cumberland County 2-0 to win their first and only Don Johnson Cup. In 2011-12, the Penguins finished second place in the regular season with a 24-8-2 record. They would go on to win the league playoff championship. At the 2012 Don Johnson Cup in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, the Penguins would finish the round robin with a record of three wins and one loss. The Penguins started the tournament with a 9-0 drubbing of the St. John's Junior Hockey League's Mount Pearl Jr. Blades. Next, the Penguins beat the New Brunswick Junior B Hockey League's Moncton Vito's 5-2. In the third game, the Penguins would win 3-2 in overtime to remain perfect, beating the Island Junior Hockey League's Kensington Vipers. In the final game of the round robin, the Penguins would face the also undefeated host St. John's Jr. Caps. The Jr. Caps won the game 3-2. In the semi-finals, the Penguins defeated the Kensington Vipers again 2-1. The Moncton Vito's upset the St. John's Jr. Caps in the other semi-final and were set to play the Penguins in the final. The final went to overtime and the Vito's prevailed with a 2-1 victory. Leagues teams played in *Metro Valley Junior Hockey League, 1967-1977 *Mainland Junior B Hockey League, 1984-1990 *Maritime Junior A Hockey League, 1995-2000 *Nova Scotia Junior B Hockey League, 2000-2006 *Nova Scotia Junior C Hockey League, 2004-2006 *Nova Scotia Junior Hockey League, 2006-2008; 2009-Present Season-by-season record Don Johnson Cup Eastern Canada Jr B Championships External links *East Hants Junior Penguins Official Site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Maritime Junior A Hockey League Category:Atlantic Junior B Hockey Category:Nova Scotia Junior C Hockey League team Category:Nova Scotia Junior Hockey League teams